Mario references in Eddsworld
'''Mario '''is a fictional video game character, who has been recognized worldwide as an icon since his debut in 1981. Mario was created by a Nintendo video game developer named Shigeru Miyamoto, and since his creation he went on to star in over 200 video games. Mario has also, apparently, made an impact on Eddsworld, as reference to the character and the series are made throughout different Eddisodes. References Toons Edd Again *The giant ape that attacks the building in Edd's dream shares its design with the original 1981 artwork of Donkey Kong from the arcade game of the same name. Donkey Kong is one of Mario's on-again-off-again rivals, and has appeared in several Mario spin-offs such as "Mario Kart" and "Super Smash Bros." *When Edd and Matt walk into the store, you can see the GameBoy Advance game "Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga" in the display window. Eddsworld Christmas '04 *As Edd, Tom, and Tord ride in Santa's sleigh, a Christmas-style remix of the overworld theme from the Super Nintendo Entertainment System game "Super Mario World" plays. This world of Edd *As Edd starts, literally, changing the world, a techno remix of the athletic theme from "Super Mario World" plays. 5 Questions *1randomfatdude asks Edd who he thinks would win in a fight: Donkey Kong or Ben Folds. Edd responds by saying Donkey Kong would kick Ben Folds' ass because he is the size of 2 double-decker busses. Eddsworld Halloween Special *At the end of the toon, Mario's younger brother Luigi can be seen as one of the Ghostbusters, obviously a reference to the 2001 Nintendo GameCube game "Luigi's Mansion". Also, Luigi can be seen holding his Poltergust 3000 vacuum cleaner from said video game. 25 ft under the seat *As Edd, Tom, and Matt travel into Atlantis, a remix of the underwater theme from the original "Super Mario Bros." plays. Climate Change *The electricians at the power plant are seen in red overalls and blue undershirts, the same uniform Mario wears in the original "Donkey Kong" arcade game and the original "Super Mario Bros." Comics *In Comic 3, Edd and Matt are playing a video game and Matt goes: "Ha ha! In your face, Bowser!" Bowser is the name of the main villain in the "Super Mario" series. *In Comic 157, the plumber that comes to look at Edd's sink looks exactly like Mario: complete with a big black mustache, blue overalls, and matching red hat and undershirt. Stuff *In the "Lots of faces" sketch colab by Edd, Paul, and Matt, one of the faces is Mario's face. *There is a drawing of Tom as a Shy Guy. Shy Guys are common "Mario" enemies who first appeared in "Super Mario Bros. 2"; they have later gone on to be recurring characters in the "Mario" sports titles and others. *In the 19 August, 2010 update, a drawing of Mario was added to the menu. The drawing showed Mario in a trenchcoat and sunglasses carrying a boom-box over his head. The boom-box also has a POW Block in the center, the POW Block resembling its in-game sprite from "Super Mario Bros. 2". Gallery Bb2.png|Mario holding his boom-box high. Mario sink.PNG|Mario looking at Edd's sink from Comic 157. Luigighostbuster.PNG|Luigi as a Ghostbuster in the back from "Eddsworld Halloween Special". electricians.PNG|The two electricians dressed like Mario from "Climate Change". superstar.PNG|"Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga" available on display in the window of the store from "Edd Again". mario.JPG|Mario's face from the "Lots of faces" drawing. tomguy.jpg|Tom as a Shy Guy, holding a bottle of, what is supposedly, Smirnoff. Category:Episodes Category:Shorts